Twilight-Emblem (Member)
Twilight-Emblem is a member of Smash World Forums and a participant in the Make Your Move contests. edit Basic Info edit General Background Twilight-Emblem is a 16-year-old high school student living in Alabama. He enjoys reading, swimming, listening to music, and playing video games among other things. His current collection of video game systems includes a Wii, an Xbox, a Playstation 2, a Nintendo DS, a Gamecube, and a PC. He has a brother and two sisters, all younger than him. edit Smash Background Twilight-Emblem first recieved the original Smash 64 from his soon after its release. Years later, He acquired Melee and then preordered Brawl when it was announced. Super Smash Bros. (64) Twilight-Emblem recieved a Nintendo 64 from his uncle as a birthday gift the year after the console came out, along with a copy of Diddy Kong Racing. Soon after, he saw the first Smash Bros. commercial on TV and asked his parents to buy it. Although completely ignorant to the identities of the cast except for Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff, he selected Kirby for the first time. After unlocking Ness and Captain Falcon, he switched to Ness. Twilight-Emblem's Smash 64 mains are Ness, Kirby, and Pikachu Super Smash Bros. Melee Years later, he discorvered that Melee was coming by competing from a launch contest at the local Wal-Mart in which the competitors had to play Endless Melee as Mario until they died. Until the very end of the Melee era, Twilight-Emblem was entirely ignorant of the competitive scene, only able to play against his friends and siblings. He discovered Smashboards and tournaments after Brawl was announced. Twilight-Emblem's Super Smash Bros. Melee mains are Mewtwo, Marth, and Mr. Game and Watch Super Smash Bros. Brawl By the time Super Smash Bros. Brawl was released, Twilight-Emblem had discovered the competitive scene. However, he has very little experience with advanced techniques and tournaments in general due to the fact that he is currently unable to travel to tournaments outside the general area. Twilight-Emblem's Super Smash Bros. Brawl mains are Marth, Ganondorf, Mr. Game & Watch, and King Dedede Super Smash Bros. 4 Twilight-Emblem's hopes for Super Smash Bros. 4 include a more in-depth stage builder, a better system for online play, character additions, and the option to turn stage gimmicks on and off. Some of Twilight-Emblem's top picks for character additions are Dry Bones, Magikarp, Geno, Phoenix Wright, and Majora's Mask Link. A few choices that Twilight-Emblem would rather not see included in SSB4 are Stafy, Shadow the Hedgehog, ROB, and Master Chief. In Make Your Move Twilight-Emblem has submitted only 2 complete moveset so far, but has several more in the works. Make Your Move 4 ''' Twilight-Emblem joined during this contest, but only posted 2 movesets: Black Mage Evilwizardington (8-bit Theater/Final Fantasy) and Crono (Crono Trigger). Black Mage was met with questions as to why no true technical detail was included along with some extremely generic knife moves. Crono was much more detailed than Black Mage, with entries on knockback and damage in some attacks, and sprites illustrating almost all of them. It was met with a better reaction than BM, with only his originally bizaare aerials being cited as major problems. These were changed recently and Crono is now considered "complete" although Twilight may go back to tweak some things later. '''Make Your Move 5 While he had many sets planned for the contest, computer troubles and procrastination led to T-E not being around much in this contest. Make Your Move 6 In the current contest, Twilight-Emblem is working on several sets, and will be more active on the boards and chat than previously. His list of sets is currently under wraps. edit Trivia His name is a combination of Twilight Princess and Fire Emblem, the series of origin of his two mains. He plays City of Heroes/City of Villains on the Champion server. His favorite archetypes are Defender and Mastermind. His favorite games are Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Earthbound, and the Smash Bros franchise. He is an avid fan of Yu-gi-oh: The Abridged Series and is currently making a moveset fo the main character, Yugi Moto, as he appears in the Abridged Series. He often acts out the attacks of the characters he is making a moveset for. Category:MYMers